You know you're obessed with Harry Potter when
by Tinker927
Summary: Fred and George decide to write a book titled: You know your obsessed with Harry Potter when... a list of reasons. ON HOLD


Salve!

For those who have read this before, it was taken off because it qualified as a list. If you're new to it, it's not a LIST, it's just a very interesting story.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and never will unfortunately. Sniff, sniff

You know your obsessed with Harry Potter when…

You've memorized all 6 books

You've written your own version of the seventh book

You quote lines from the stories in your daily conversations

After you saw the third movie, you were caught between murdering someone because they screwed it up, and kissing everyone in sight because it was so much better than the first two.

After the third book you knew that Dumbledore was going to die, but when he finally got killed in the six book, you were shocked for at least five minutes straight and could say nothing but "why? Why did he have to die?

You felt like killing J.K Rowling when she killed Sirius (I knew I felt like that)

You have named your cat Mrs. Norris and kick her every time you see her

You have extremely serious and intelligent conversations about what is going to happen in the next book

You've read the whole series in a week

You read the six book in a day

You've been a character from Harry potter for Halloween every since you read the first book

You memorized the first book before it became a big hit

You have at least two copies of all the books in your house, due to the fact that you couldn't wait for your other family members to finish then

You took your copy of the six book everywhere when you first read it, including to work/and or school

You've written an alternate ending for all the books

You cried when Sirius/ and or Dumbledore died

You've made up futures for the characters

You've named your children Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, or Neville

You've watched one of the movies (or all of them) at least 4 times

You went to the twelve a clock Harry Potter party for the opening of the six book (oh how I wanted to go)

You've gone to the twelve a clock showings for the movies

You actually gave your self a scar on your forehead and requested that people call you the boy/girl who lived

You wear a tea cozy on your head

You call all those around you muggles

You call yourself a muggle

You named your rat/mouse Wormtail and then drowned it

You named your dog padfoot

Every full moon you run outside hoping you will turn into a werewolf

You are extremely suspicious of everyone and everything; you think they are all out to kill you

You have drawn a complete version of the marauders map

You have dressed up as one of the characters for Halloween and convinced your boy/girl friend to dress up as their "partner" (ex: Harry and Ginny, Hermione and Ron)

You named your cat either Minerva or McGonagall and believe that she will turn into a human at any moment

You say things such as "haven't you read _Hogwarts: a History_" when someone says something that is wrong

You don't use electronics because you don't think they will work due to magical barriers

You go every where with a mirror and always look around corners with it

You are now scared of spiders

You are now scared of 50 foot long snakes

You want a dragon as a pet

For Halloween you dressed your dog up in a fluffy costume you made yourself

Your dog shredded the costume and you said "awe, ain't he cute?"

You're scared of people in hoods and whenever they come near you, you pull out a piece of wood and shout "_Expecto Patronum!"_

You have a pet owl

You have a pet toad

You have tried to send mail by your pet owl

You keep a jar for each person in your family in your front hall and add/subtract beads to it when some one has been bad/good.

You're family has separated into "houses"

When someone talks about a tournament, you ask if you have to fight a dragon

You have gone searching in your house for a house elf

You have gone to the train station and asked where you could find platform 9 and 3 quarters

You're still reading this

Well, there's the first fifty, hope you enjoyed it! It's amazing how many of those pertained to my family and I…

Please, if you have suggestions, I will accept them and will give you full credit for them. Now, let's hope they don't take off this one! (Please don't report it people)

Thank you


End file.
